Fight for Your Cub/2018b
A large-scale support event that follows a similar format as half a year ago. Likewise, issue is beginning, all onmyoji will be ejected from their support ryo in the second issue and thus have to rejoin. Schedule There are three major parts: Support Assembly, People's Support, and Support Battle. Will change dates as they occur. |-|7.11–7.16= Support Assembly Assemble! * Choose the shikigami you want to support and enter their ryo Mechanisms Available * Discuss your cub in Support Board * Greet other onmyoji in the Support Ryo Channel * Sharing event to support your shikigami |-|7.16–7.27= People's Support Open Competition stage * Everyone participates in PVP to get medals for their cub, the medals determine the ranking of shikigami in this portion Mechanisms Available * Participate in Fight for Your Cub PVP * Complete Support Missions * Challenge Nebutori * Spectator's Support * Kohaku Support * Collect furoshiki jade bundles * Watch and listen to shows |-|7.27–7.29 = Support Battle Elite Competition stage * The top 100 of each ryo enters the faceoffs, determining the ranking of shikigami for Fight for Your Cub Mechanisms Available * Top 100 of each ryo in terms of PVP points participate in Fight for Your Cub faceoffs * Spectator's Support * Master of the Hundred Demons Support * Kohaku Support * Watch and listen to shows Rules New Additions and Adjustments= "Gekota Intrusion" It seems that this season of "Fight for Your Cub" has begun, but noone invited the gekota to participate! Heian-kyo at night is brightly illuminated, coming across a Fireworks Festival, countless fireworks ignite the night sky of Heian-kyo, and the atmosphere is extraordinarily lively. Yet the gekota, unlike their typical lazy countenances, gathered together chattering. The sounds of "gero gero gero" ring out by the pool, it seems that they're planning something big...... * Mechanism: *:When onmyoji are matching for PVP, there is a chance that they will encounter "Gekota Intrusion" incident, gekota will become the onmyoji's oppoennts. *:Since the power of gekota are limited, the lower your dan, the likier your chances of encountering "Gekota Intrusion" incident. *:No gekota team has been able to reach 5th dan, so onmyoji above 5th dan will not encounter "Gekota Intrusion" incident. *:Rewards from defeating gekota is the exact same as if fighting an onmyoji from the same dan. Accumulated Rewards and Shikigami Ornaments :The difficulty of getting accumulated rewards and shikigami ornaments have been greatly reduced. :Accumulated win rewards have been changed from 2/5/10/20/36 victories to 2/4/6/10/18. :Obtaining beginning/intermediate/advanced shikigami ornaments' medal requirements have been changed froom 500/1250/2500 to 300/800/1500. "Who is the Master of the Hundred Demons?" * Mechanism: *:On the final day of the People's Support portion, Master of the Hundred Demons Support portal will open, and onmyoji can choose the candidate to support. *:When Support Battle portion ends, the players who support the top 3 in the Record of Fame will receive a ratio of the reward pool's prizes. People's Support Portion Reward Adjustment :In-ryo Jade Pool has replaced the previous ryo ranking rewards, onmyoji-sama can collect furoshiki jade bags to contribute to the jade pool :When People's Support portion ends, the jades will be distributed according to medal contribution ratio for onmyoji that contributed over 300 medals. |-|Details on Process= Support Gathering * Event duration: ?.?? 12:00 ~ ?.?? 12:00 * Rules: *# When support assembly begins, players who are not lower than level 15 can tap on the paper doll in courtyard to enter support interface, before ?.?? 12:00, can only join the ryo of collected shikigami. Afterwards, can enter any shikigami's ryo, each ryo has a member limit of 200k (10k on preview server). (Can change shikigami to support during this period) *# Can enter discussions with others in the ryo, and check out the member information of the ryo. *# Popularity ranking shows the number of ryo members and popularity of each supported shikigami. People's Support * Event duration: ?.?? ~ ?.?? Noon 12:00–13:00, Night 20:00–21:30 * Rules: *# Can participate by tapping on the support shikigami in courtyard. *# When winning the Fight for Your Cub battle, will obtain points and shikigami medals. If loss, points will be deducted but shikigami medals won't. Winstreaks give more shikigami medals.Besides dueling, there are also support missions and support gathering: Nebutori which also give medals. *# Points decide tier. Shikigami Medals decides in-ryo ranking. Shikigami medals contribute to ryo's total medals, which affect the ranking of ryo itself. *# Matching happens on the local server for below third tier, afterwards it's cross-server. Support Battle * Event duration: ?.?? ~ ?.?? Noon 12:00–13:00, Night 20:00–22:00 * Rules: # The onmyoji ranked top 100 in their ryo in terms of points have the right to fight during Support Battle. # Battles will be carried out under new and special conditions: #* All onmyoji are randomly matched, winning gives 5 points, losing reduces 3. #* It will be impossible to be matched with the same onmyoji twice in a row, will also not be matched with someone from the same ryo. #* On the first day, every victory gives 100 medals, losing doesn't give any. #* On the second day, every victory gives 200 medals, losing doesn't give any. #* With each winstreak an additional 50 medals are given, for a maximum of 200 extra. #* Each day the battling begins (noon, evening), there are 3''' challenge chances. #* Winning will not take up a chance; every loss takes '''1 chance. #* One chance is recovered every 15 minutes. # When this portion begins, the shikigami medal counter for ryo is cleared (players keep the ornaments). # When the top 100 onmyoji of all the ryo have participated in an epic battle, the total medal count of everyone in this portion will be used to determine the inter-ryo rankings, and prizes will be handed out according to that. # At the end of this part, rewards will be handed out to each onmyoji based on the tier, in-ryo ranking, and inter-ryo ranking. |-|Rewards= Support Assembly Portion ;Gathering rewards :When total supporters reach certain milestones, everyone will get the rewards. ;Sharing rewards :The first-time share in the event's share interface gives current world amulet. People's Support Portion (Battle) ;Rewards for each battle ;Daily first win, 3 win streak rewards :Reaching these objectives will give rewards. ;Accumulated wins rewards :Reaching these objectives will give rewards. ;Accumulated orders rewards :Reaching these objectives will give support ornaments which shows besides your messages in chat. After this portion, the ornaments will be converted into a matching achievement to show in your space. People's Support Portion (End) ;In-ryo top 100 rewards :At the end of this portion, the top 100 members in each ryo gets 300 jades. ;In-ryo Jade Pool rewards :At the end of this portion, the jades in the pool will be distributed according to contribution to members who have contributed 300 medals. ;Support ryo ranking rewards :At the end, the below members will get the following ranking rewards: black daruma, 10 mystery amulets. (Limited to live servers) : ; Exclusive Skin Reward :A players who have achieved intermediate chat ornament will get Fight for Your Cub: Summer Hanabi exclusive skin: Hakuro's Fletching in the Wind. Support Showdown Portion (End) ;Support ryo ranking rewards :At the end of event, the ryou will be ranked by the orders earned in this portion. :All members of the top 10 ryo who have achieved 300 medals will get large amount of beads as rewards. :The members in the ryo ranked 11 and above with 300 orders will get 50 beads. ;Record of Fame ranking and dan rewards :Ranking rewards will be distributed according to onmyoji-sama's Record of Fame ranking and dan. ;Record of Fame top 10 rewards: :Top 10 onmyoji based on points in Record of Fame will get valuable physical item made from gold: "gold daruma" set. (Limited to live server) ;Shikigami ranking reward :The ryo bureau will design new skins for the top shikigami of each rarity (1 SSR, 1 SR, 1 R) in this portion as well as the top 3 shikigami in the People's Support. :Nothing extra will be given if repeated. The rankings are based on live servers. |-|Spectating= Spectator Support Players can spectate battles by tapping on the eyes button in Record of Fame interface or in-ryo ranking interface's player details. While spectating, can also converse with other players through danmaku. Betting/Spectating Tap the "Bet/Spectate" button on the support ryo interface to open the selection interface, there there are three choices. Own Ryo: After tapping, automatically enters a battle that an onmyoji from your ryo is participating in. Featured: After tapping, will automatically enter a battle that just began. Streamer: Will enter a battle that has a streamer spectating and explaining. Support Rules While spectating, the preparation stage and first 25s of battle is the spectating support period, and players can use their kohaku support tickets in favor of one of the challengers (can support 20 times per day, each time cannot wager over 100k). If the supported challenger wins, then player support was successful, else it is a failure. Players who have successfully supported the challenger will obtain a certain ratio of the total kohaku support tickets as rewards. Players who have failed to support will lose their kohaku support tickets. If one of the challengers left the battle before the support period has ended, then the support for the match will be rendered null and all tickets will be returned. Range of Spectating Players who are higher than 7 dan, the top 100 in Record of Fame, and top 10 members of their ryo can have their battles spectated. Challenger Rewards When the challenger wins, they will obtain 1% of the wagers for their opponent (cannot exceed 10k per match and 100k daily) as reward. Kohaku Support Tickets Tickets can be purchased from shop, where 1 ticket is 100 gold. Exchange in the reverse when redeeming tickets into gold is the same. Interface An overview of everything accessed from the support ryo interface. /Left Left /Center Center /Right Right /Bars Bars /Misc Misc }} Events Other * There is also recording functionality where battles can be saved and others can be viewed. * Shows and broadcasts are also planned so they can be viewed and listened to leisurely. Picture Tutorial References